Destiny of Cloaked Flamed Incidents
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: Follow Roxas, Zexion and Axel through their daily lives of boredom. Each chapter is different and will be much shorter compared to the first. Please read! You get cookies!
1. Bad News is Bad

** Destiny ****of ****Cloaked ****Flame****d Incidents  
**

_I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that happens to be in this story._

_The rest of the chapters will be much shorter than this one._**_  
_**

**Bad News is Bad**

* * *

"Ugh… Gannon just won't die!" An outraged blonde spiky haired nobody yelled as he threw a black Wii controller along with a matching nunchuck out an opened window right next to the television set placed in Axel's room.

"Roxas! That was my third controller you've thrown out this week!" Complained the spiky red head pyromaniac with his arms held high in the air in annoyance.

"Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you guys…" Mumbled a slate haired nobody who was lying on Axel's bed with his nose in a book.

The three Nobodies Roxas, Axel and Zexion always seemed to hang out in Axel's cluttered room after missions. For one reason is because, 1. They were bored, 2. There was nothing else to do and 3. It was the only place to get an ice cream with Axel's loaded mini freezer.

Roxas would always hog up the T.V and Wii system by playing The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess on his best friends' red bean bag chair right in front of the television set, Axel would usually be sitting in his easy chair beside his mini freezer chowing down on ice cream while watching Roxas play and Zexion would usually be reading a book on Axel's unmade bed. It was the same routine every day. But they didn't seem to mind.

"Stupid Gannon! Why can't Zelda save herself?" Roxas complained as he brought his knees close to his chest and hugged them.

"Then what would be the point in the game?" Zexion inquired the younger nobody with a smirk as he flipped a page in his book.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…" Axel trailed off while shaking his head from side to side. "It's only a game got it memorized? Here, have an ice cream." The pyro opened the white mini freezer door beside him and held out a sea salt ice cream for his buddy.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Breathed the Key of Destiny as he slowly stood up and retrieved the frozen blue treat.

"Besides that's what cheat codes are for anyway."

"Cheat codes? But Axel real gamers don't use cheat codes." Roxas replied as he licked away his yummy treat.

"Sure they do, how do you think I beat the entire series in just 36 hours?" Zexion interrupted while closing his book and setting it beside him.

"The WHOLE series? " Roxas questioned with awe.

"Every game on every system." Zexion reassured him with a nod.

Roxas' eyes grew wide and his mouth hung opened, he dropped his ice cream onto the floor with a plop and ran over to Zexion then grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him up and down smacking the poor Schemer's head onto Axel's pillow over and over again roughly.

"TELL…ME…THE…CHEAT CODES…." Roxas began drooling and made a puddle on Zexion's shirt.

Zexion's face scrunched up in disgust and slapped the living dusk out of Roxas. The Key of Destiny's eyes shrank down to normal size and his mouth closed, "Thanks…." He muttered.

"Anytime…"

"…"

**SMACK**

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Let go of me you imbecile!" Zexion exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Roxas quickly let go of Zexion's shoulders and took a few steps back.

"The next time you touch me I'll-"

"Whoa who whoa…." Axel interrupted as he got up from his easy chair. He took another ice cream out of the freezer and began walking towards the Schemer. "Calm down there Zexy and have an ice cream, got it memorized?" The pyro quickly shoved the frozen treat into Zexion's mouth after saying his famous catchphrase.

The Schemer quickly took the ice cream out of his mouth, "Axel, was that even necessary?"

"Everything I do is necessary;" The pyro placed a hand on his left hip." Now lighten up will ya?" He finished while doing a hand gesture with his right hand.

"Let's do something, I'm so bored…." Roxas suddenly suggested randomly.

"We could always-"

"No way Zexy, were not going to steal Vexen's Oreos and have him blame Demyx again…." Axel interrupted while pointing a finger in the air and waving it back in forth.

"Have it your way then, how about we-"

"Nu uh nope, I'm not getting turned into a dusk for-

_Everybody dance now! (Cue catchy beat) Everybody dance now!  
_

"Oh sorry that must be Xion." Roxas apologized quietly after his phone ringer went off. He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out his new Iphone and answered it.

Zexion and Axel looked at each other then back at Roxas and listened to the conversation.

"Hey Xion." Roxas greeted with a shy smile.

"Why can't she just teleport here? She knows he's-"

"Shh!" Zexion hushed Axel as Xion's voice could be heard through the phone.

"Uh huh…Oh really? How much?...Oh 400 munny? I'll meet you there." Roxas shoved the phone back into his pocket with a smile and turned to face the two nobodies. His smile began to faint and he was now giving a more serious look. The Schemer and pyro were on edge.

"Guys…." Roxas started, "I've got some good news, and some bad news."

"The good news?" Axel offered with a hand gesture.

"The good news is Darkened Paths 2 is in Gamestop now!" Roxas replied as his smile came back.

"Great, let's go there now." Zexion suggested as he sat up and swung his feet over the side of Axel's bed.

"BUT." Said Roxas with much emphasis.

"Oh no! Not the buts! The buts usually mean very bad things! NO, ANYTHING BUT THE BUTS! " Axel began screaming as he got down on his knees and shouted to the ceiling with his hands in the air.

* * *

Outside Axel's room Luxord happened to walk by. After hearing what Axel had just screamed he stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide.

"Whatever in Kingdom Hearts is going on in there, its best that I don't find out…"

* * *

"Axel calm down all right? Anyway, here's the bad news-"

Axel was now latched onto Roxas' leg and tears streamed down his face,

"NO! Don't tell me! It'll crush my little no-heart into tiny bite sized pieces that some lady in the South Pole can eat for breakfast! Please no!"

"Axel." Roxas said with an emotionless face.

"Don't do it! She probably won't be able to digest it!"

"Axel!" Roxas spoke louder.

"It'll kill her!"

"AXEL!" This time Roxas was yelling.

"Yeah?" The pyro's voice creaked as he sniffled his nose.

"Wait, what was I going to say?" The Key of Destiny asked himself out loud.

"You were about to tell him the bad news." Replied Zexion with a hand gesture.

"NO NOT THE BAD NEWS!" Axel began crying like 3 year old who just got their favorite Elmo toy taken away.

Roxas sighed, "Thanks a lot Zexion…."

"My pleasure." The Schemer replied with a smirk.

Roxas began shaking his left leg which Axel was latched onto side to side hoping that his cry baby friend would get off. A sigh of annoyance escaped his lips when it had failed epically.

"Axel, shut up, buckle up, grind it out the scientifically proven way and get off my leg." Roxas yelled through gritted teeth.

"Wait a second that-"

"Never mind Zexion, I got it off my T.V show." Roxas replied most likely answering Zexion's question.

Axel sniffled through his nose a few times and sat up rubbing his eyes. The Key of Destiny quickly took a few steps away from his friend.

"Axel, I'm going to tell you some awesome news." Roxas stated while crossing his arms.

"What's the news?" Axel asked totally falling for it.

"The game Darkened Paths 2 costs 400 munny."

"NOOO! " Axel screamed again at the ceiling.

"I have 200 we can use." Zexion offered

"Great, I got 80 so Axel needs to come up with…" Roxas began counting on his fingers.

"120." Zexion answered quickly.

"Yeah, right I knew that."

"Wait, 120? But I only have 93…" Axel managed to say through many sniffles.

"Then that means we need 27 more…Why do you both have such little munny? You can get up to at least 200 on a single mission." Zexion asked as he began his thinking pose.

Axel replied by pointing to the mini freezer by his chair.

"Oh, how could I forget why you have so much ice cream? Anyway, Roxas, can't you come up with a little more than 80?" Zexion inquired while gesturing a hand towards said person or nobody.

"Sorry, it's all I got…" Roxas replied with an apologetic look.

"Well then, were going to have to get some."

"How?"

"Start by searching under all the couch cushions in the grey area, there's bound to be some in there." Zexion replied as a smirk formed on his lips.

"I'm on it!" Roxas quickly summoned a dark corridor and ran in.

"Axel." Zexion announced after the corridor disappeared.

Said person picked up his face and sniffled his nose a few times.

"Search the halls for any." He demanded.

"Wouldn't it be easier to ask missions from Saix?" Axel asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"No, he won't assign any; trust me I've tried because you two were annoying the heck out of me."

The pyro sniffled. "Ok Zexy…" He stood up hunched over and lazily flipped his wrist to summon a dark corridor and slowly walked through it.

* * *

**WITH ROXAS**

"Munny, munny, munny, where are you?" Roxas asked nobody but himself as he lifted up a white couch cushion. A gold shimmer glistened in the light and caught his eye. He picked up the object excitedly.

"Yes! This is 5 munny!"

* * *

**WITH AXEL**

"Finding munny in these hallways is highly unlikely, that Zexion doesn't know what he's- Oh look munny!" He picked up the gold colored substance and whispered in excitement, "Yes! 5 munny!"

* * *

**WITH ZEXION**

"It's great to have 2 imbeciles who do all the work…" He told himself as he was lying back down on Axel's bed reading his book again.

* * *

**WITH XEMNAS (what does he have to do with anything?)**

_DING!_

"Oh boy my muffins are done!" He said excitedly as he was busy writing in some sort of diary that was bubblegum pink.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER **

"Let's count it all up now." Stated Roxas as he and Axel emptied their hands of the munny they found onto Axel's bed.

"373…383…393…95…97….99…" Zexion counted. "We have a total of 401 munny."

"Sweet! Let's go get it!" Roxas exclaimed excitedly as he fist pumped the air.

"See Axel? Bad news can be good news some times." The Key of Destiny stated as he patted his friends back.

"NO NOT THE BAD NEWS! BAD NEWS IS EVIL!"

"Here we go again…" Mumbled Zexion with a sigh.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first chapter! Please leave a review if you liked it or not, it can just be a smiley face or a frowny face at least. :)**

**Cookies for all! (::) (::) (::)  
**


	2. Bad Jokes

**Destiny of Cloaked Flamed Incidents**

****Me? Yeah, I own nothing.

**Bad jokes**

* * *

"Hey Axel…." A blonde spiky haired nobody asked in a whisper followed by laughter.

"Y-yeah?" His buddy replied quietly.

"What's yellows and flies through walls?" He managed to ask quietly while holding in laughter.

As always the three nobodies were in Axel's room. Zexion was reading on Axel's bed but his time the pyro and his best friend Roxas were sitting cross legged on the floor across the room from Zexion in front of his easy chair.

"I don't know." His buddy replied back.

"A m-m-magical banana!" He then burst out laughing at his answer. Axel followed shortly after.

With a sigh Zexion rolled his eyes at the two, he thought what they were doing was utterly ridiculous.

"Hey Roxas." The red haired nobody asked.

"W-what?"

"What did the water say to the boat?"

"I don't know."

"Nothing. It just waved!" Again, the two howled with laughter.

Zexion sighed again then slammed his book closed.

"Do you want to hear a hilarious joke?" He asked rather rudely.

"S-sure." Roxas replied still laughing.

"Alright then, what do you call two idiots who can't tell the difference between left and right?" He asked as he began to smirk.

The two friends looked at each other then back at Zexion and shrugged.

"Axel and Roxas!" He answered with a small chuckle.

The two just sat there with emotionless faces.

"I don't get it." Stated Roxas as he watched Zexion crack up.

"Me either." His buddy Axel replied.

"How about an ice cream?" Roxas asked as Zexion was now laughing his head off.

"Sure thing."

The two exited through a dark corridor leaving Zexion to laugh at his own stupid joke.

* * *

**END; again, free cookies!**


	3. Puzzles

**Destiny of Cloaked Flamed Incidents**

I own nada

**Puzzles**

* * *

"I'm so proud of myself!"

"How long did that take you Roxas?" Asked Zexion as he turned his wii wheel to the right to make a sharp turn in his game with Axel.

As always the three nobodies where in the pyro's room bored out of their minds. Roxas was sitting cross legged on Axel's bed solving a basic puzzle. And Axel and Zexion were plopped in front of the television set playing Mario Kart.

"I finished this puzzle in only 6 months and the box said 2-4 years!" The Key of Destiny happily exclaimed.

Axel took a sip out of a coke can he had beside him and spit it out quickly after Roxas' response.

"What?" He asked in shock. Now the Television was covered in coke. Zexion paused the game and turned around to face Roxas.

"Roxas," He began with a hand gesture trying not to laugh. "2-4 years means the age."

The pyro began snorting with laughter and then fell on his back and held his sides.

"BAHAHA! Oh Roxas!" His red headed friend exclaimed loudly with howling laughter.

"It took you 6 months to figure out an 8 piece puzzle!?" The Schemer asked as he fell back and shook with laughter.

"Uh yeah…It's Mickey Mouse…Hey! His ears were hard to complete!" Roxas retaliated trying to maintain his pride.

"Lemme see!" Axel finally sat up and crawled over to his bed and peered over the puzzle. He only laughed louder when he saw that the pieces were crammed together in the wrong places. Some pieces were upside down and the edge pieces were on the inside of the puzzle.

Zexion couldn't manage to even sit up; he lied on the floor and still laughed his head off.

"Well yeah? Show me how you can do it better!" The spiky blonde asked in a loud voice while crossing his arms.

"I will!" Axel confidently replied as he finally stopped laughing. He grabbed the messed up puzzle and took apart the pieces.

"You see, you gotta use the picture for the guidelines Roxas." The pyro instructed as he picked up a small box top from the floor with Mickey Mouse's picture on it.

Zexion had finally stopped his laughter and was now standing behind Axel, watching him put together the simple puzzle.

The pyro took a piece and connected it with another.

"Axel," Zexion stated, "You can't connect an ear piece with his tail."

The red haired nobody sighed, "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I'm just warming up…"

"For an 8 piece puzzle? Right…" The Schemer said quietly with a smirk.

"OK MR. KNOW -IT -ALL WHY DON'T YOU TRY?!"

"I most certainly will."

Zexion pushed Axel aside and removed the pieces that he had put together.

In just a matter of seconds the puzzle was completed.

Roxas stared at the finished product in awe. "Wow…You're good."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." He simply replied as he crossed his arms.

Axel tried ignoring the fact that Zexion completed it and not himself by crossing his arms and looking away with a "Hmph."

"Ok if you can complete that, then show me how to complete this one." The Key of Destiny peered under the bed and pulled out a small box that had Buzz Lightyear's picture on it. The age for this one was 4-6.

"Easy." Zexion replied confidently.

Hours passed and the Schemer was completing every puzzle Roxas owned in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**END; thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
